


Phan Perspectives

by PailetteHazel



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Fanders, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, dan and phil
Genre: Gen, PhanSan, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Youtube collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: The youtubers Dan and Phil collab with Thomas Sanders, and talk to their own sides. ( The Sides are psychological/magic/not acted)





	1. The Video

Once again, the page refreshed. Something new caught the eyes of the bored viewers, some of them gasped in excitement as they quickly clicked on the video. A collab, on the channel Amazingphil.

“DISCOVERING OUR SIDES!? ft. Thomas Sanders”

The video started with three young men sitting on a grey couch, instead of the usual brightly checkered bed. One of them, with raven-black hair, waved enthousiastically at the camera. “Hey guys!” 

At the other side of the trio, the man with brown curly hair, showed a smirk. “Hello!” He turned to the guy that first spoke. “Phil, we aren’t in your bedroom? What is going on?” The other two chuckled. “Well Dan, that’s because we’re back in America!” The exclaimation was accompanied by some explosive sound effects and blue-white-red fireworks. 

 

Phil continued. “To be specific, in the house of the fantastic Thomas Sanders!” He gestured wildly towards the purple-haired guy in the middle. Thomas spread his arms. “That’s me, hello!” Dan put his hand underneath his chin, as if he was in deep thought. “And what are we gonna do today?”

 

“Well,” Phil said, “Thomas is known on youtube for being a great actor and singer..” “And Vine star. Well, ex-vine star.” The guys looked down solemnly as the screen turned black and white for a second, with the letters “rip vine” floating above them.

They chuckled again. Thomas folded his hands together. “That’s true. But one other thing about me, is that i am.. very in touch with myself..” Dan looked towards the camera and wiggled his eyebrows. “My personality, I mean. I have the strange ability to.. create projections of parts of my personality. I call them “sides”, and I have used this in several videos, mostly to work out personal issues.” Phil looked very intruiged. “How are you able to do that?” He asked. 

Thomas shrugged. “I’m not sure. Magic?” The guys laughed, and even more when Phil made some strange waving movements with his hands. “Magic~” he whispered in a strange voice.  
“And” Thomas pointed a finger up. “I am able to ‘read’ the sides of others and, for a short time, pass on my ability so that they can project their own sides.” 

Dan raised his eyebrow. “It sounds all pretty vague to me. Are you going to drug us or something?” “Oh, oh no.” Thomas assured him. “Nothing like that.” “Thank God.” Dan muttered under his breath.

Phil was practically bouncing with excitement. “So what are those.. ‘sides’ like?” Thomas smiled. “Well, most people have four basic sides, some can be stronger than the others, it depends on the person. We’ll take my own as example.” He gestured in front of him, where a picture of Princey appeared. He took out his phone to show it to Dan and Phil.

“This is Princey, or Creativity. He represents my fanciful, romantic feelings, my hopes and dreams. He’s also a big fan of Disney. And uh.. my ego.” Dan and Phil were listening closely. “He’s a very important part of any creator.”

“Are those sides always Human?” Phil asked suddenly, causing Dan to giggle. Thomas smirked. “Well.. i’ve never seen an animal side.. most often the sides resemble their person. But who knows.” “What if my creativity is a lion.” Phil made claws with his hands and growled. “Knowing you?” Dan smirked. “I wouldn’t even be suprised.”

“We’ll find out soon.” Thomas said. “The next one is Logic. I think it’s clear what he represents..” “He looks very serious.” Dan said while looking at the pic. “Clearly. He wears a necktie.” Thomas stated. “And he likes word association games.”

A picture of Morality appeared. “My moral side! Mainly emotions, the heart, and uh..” Thomas turned slightly red. “My love of dad jokes.” Phil gasped in excitement. “We can never have enough puns!” Dan pretended to be horrified, and looked at the camera. “Take me away from these two hufflepuffs.”

“And finally..” Thomas concluded. “My Anxiety.” He paused for a moment. “My caution and negative thoughts.” Dan stared at the pic, it was unclear what he was thinking. Finally, the silence was broken by Phil.

“I’m pretty excited! Can i go first?” He held his fists in front of his chest.   
Thomas smiled, nodded and put his hand on the longer boy’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. “Your strongest side is Creativity. Your anxiety is less than usual..” Dan snorted. “Yeah, Phil has no sense of self-preservation. And he’s the most clumsy person in the world.” 

Phil looked slightly offended at Dan, and Thomas opened his eyes again. “There is some tension between your left and your right brain, Phil. Maybe you can work on that with your sides.”

Phil nodded. Thomas turned to Dan. “It’s best we leave the room for now: Phil will have five minutes to call his sides and talk.” Dan smirked at his best friend as he and Thomas stood up. “Good luck!”


	2. Phil

Phil stood alone in Thomas’ living room, and closed his eyes for a moment. He had a slightly nervous feeling in his stomach. He opened his eyes again. “Hello? Uh….Sides?” Suddenly, a swooshing sound could be heard.

He jerked his head towards one side, and saw that in front of the tv, a person had appeared. Phil felt like he was looking in a mirror, exept this clone of his was wearing the glittery golden TATINOF suit. He made a grand gesture. “Phil! Ah, it’s so good to see you!” Phil noticed that their voice was confident and loud, like an announcer. He chuckled. “Which one are you?” “I am your creativity!” Tatiphil responded. “The source of your dreams and wishes?”

“Okay, stop it. You’re making him uncomfortable: keep in mind that it’s a new experience for him to directly talk to us.” Phil looked at the opposite corner of the room, where next to the staircase, another side had appeared. This one had a white lab coat, glasses and a neatly combed fringe. He resembled the scientist Phil had played in his ancestory video.

“You must be my Logic, then?” Phil said to him. “Wow.” SciencePhil nodded and glared for a moment at Tatiphil, who seemed to be slightly offended. “Anyway, where are the others? I’d love to meet them.” Phil looked back and forth between his two sides. Logic adjusted his glasses. “I’m not sure if Anxiety is gonna show up today, especially with such.. bright environments.” Creativity scoffed and crossed his arms, before looking at the window blinds right of him. “But Morality could appear at any moment, right? Try calling him again, Phil.”

Before Phil could respond, Morality popped up already. This side was wearing Phil’s bright yellow adventure time hoodie and a flower crown of the same color. He looked.. adorable? Phil wasn’t sure if that was weird. His sides had his face, after all. “Phil!” Morality squeeled with excitement. “I’m sorry i was late, I had to make sure I’d look my best when you’d see me!” Phil giggled. “Alright then.. nice to meet you, Morality.”

“Ah, yes, yes! This is simply fantastic” Creativity seemed to beam as much as his suit. “Phil, i simply must say that you’re doing great! So much content, so much subscribers.. and all thanks to me!” Phil was flattered, then slightly confused. “That’s not true!” Logic interrupted. “We all work together to make Phil.. well, who he is. In fact, he would have done a lot more stupid things if he listened to everything you had to say.” The two sides stared at each other again. Phil looked at Morality, who was wining softly. “Oh, not again..”

Phil looked back and raised his hands. “Guys! Guys, please, you don’t need to argue.” Logic turned to Phil. “Phil, you need to listen more to me. Your.. impulses” he gestured towards Creativity. “Are always taking you into dangerous situations.” “Where’s your sense of adventure, doc?” Creativity shouted. “Phil is doing fantastic so far, he clearly doesn’t need more of you.”

Phil desperatly tried to remember what Thomas had told them. There certainly was.. tension here, but how would he solve it? “Guys” he said again, louder now. “You are my sides, and Thomas said i need all of you to be.. balanced.” Logic inhaled sharply. “Exactly. And to achive that you need to listen to every one of us, Phil.”

“And there is no balance when the walking disco ball takes all the credit.” A new, lower voice spoke, and Phil and the sides turned towards him. Phil saw himself, but with a hood casting a shadow on his face, and all black clothes. He shivered. “Are you serious?” Creativity said. “Do you want Phil to be anxious? That’s certainly gonna help!” 

Phil sighed. He was glad this arguing wasn’t always audible in his head.. He nervously fixed his fringe and looked at his Anxiety, who grinned back. “You haven’t been paying attention to me a lot lately, Philley.” Phil glanced at the other sides briefly. “I.. I know. I have been listening a lot to my creativity lately.. so how do I restore this balance?” 

“You’re asking HIM for advice?” Creativity said, waving his arms. “Phil, he’s only going to give you nightmares and bad feelings!” Phil looked at him. “That’s not true. Thomas said Anxiety also represents caution. And.. i could use a bit more of that.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. Creativity groaned, and looked at Logic who gave him a smug look before turning to Phil. “That is correct, but Phil. Becoming anxious isn’t going to solve this issue.. “ “I know.” Phil interrupted. “I’m gonna need all of you. You’re my sides, you’re my mind, so now we’re going to figure this out, together.”

He turned towards Creativity again. “Thomas said that you were my strongest side, and I know he is right. Thanks to you, I did so many amazing things.” The glittery side gave him a confident smirk. “But.. sometimes you need to turn it down. If I would follow all my crazy ideas.. i probably would end up in the hospital at some point.”

Then Phil turned to Logic and Anxiety. “But before that can happen, one of you always comes in between. I.. do listen to you guys, because you are there when I need it..” He chuckled again. “And others, like Dan, who warn me if i almost harm myself.” Anxiety sighed. “I guess.. You do like to do the weirdest shit. But hey, i guess it makes for good content?”

“Yeah. Thank you. All of you.” Phil looked around again, and his eye fell on his Morality, who had a big smile. “Good job!” Logic sighed. “It’s almost time. Phil.. “ He nervously adjusted his glasses again. “Just.. know that even if you lose the ability to see us, we’ll be there inside of you. Somewhere.” Anxiety nodded, and sank out quickly with half-opened eyes. 

Creativity, who hadn’t said a word, coughed quickly to get the others’ attention. “I.. guess i will need to work a bit more together with you, Logic.. I’m sorry for earlier.” “Excuses accepted.” Logic responded. “After all, Phil somehow always made it out okay. I guess you still have some common sense after all.” The two exchanged glares, and altough still sassy, less agressive than earlier. They dissapeared quickly.

Phil turned to his Morality. “You didn’t say much.” “Oh, i know.” His side responded. “It’s hard to interrupt when the others are bickering.” “But.. was there nothing you wanted to say to me?” His side gave him a sweet smile. “Your heart is in the right place already. You need to go now: your time is running out. Say Hi to Dan for me!”

As soon as his last side had sunken out, Phil was suddenly aware of the camera again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thanks for all your support haha. I knew the fandoms had overlap! 
> 
> Did you like Phil’s sides? Would you have chosen different ‘incarnations’? Let me know in the comments!


	3. Dan

Phil sat down on the couch and heard Dan and Thomas re-enter the room. “Phil? Are you alright? Was it fun?” Phil sent a faint smile towards the slightly worried looking Dan. “I’m allright. It was great.. just more tiring than i expected.” He pushed himself upright again. “I’ll tell you about my sides once you’re done, alright?”

Dan nodded, before turning to Thomas again. “I guess it’s my turn now?” The guys sat down next to Phil and Thomas put his hand on Dan’s shoulder. “Your anxiety.. it’s pretty strong huh? Constantly in conflict with your other sides. Although.. you’ve learned to deal with it.” Thomas glanced up to Dan. “Your Creativity feels underappriciated. Try to figure that out once you can talk to them.”

“Isn’t it like.. dangerous?” Dan looked a bit hesistant. “If i’m gonna confront my literal anxiety..” Thomas shaked his head. “Your sides are a part of you. And your anxiety.. he just wants to protect you. Keep that in mind.” He gave Dan an encouraging smile before leaving the room with Phil, who waved him good luck.

Dan stood up and stood stil on the spot, looking around the empty living room. “Okay, sides. Now would be a good time to pop up.”

“Hello Daniel.” Dan looked at the pathway next to the staircase, where another Dan had popped up. He wore a white blouse: similar to the one Dan wore during his Internet Support Group video’s. Dan was stunned for a moment, then smirked. “You can call me Dan. And let me guess.. You are my logic?” “Correct” his side responded. “And I thought you rebranded? If you make a plan, You need to stick to it.” Dan rolled his eyes. “God, are all my sides that sassy?”

Before Logic could answer, another one of Dan’s sides appeared. Dan knew which one it was right when he glanced at him: dark, straightened hair. All dark clothes. Expressionless face. “Hello Dan.”

“I suppose you are my Anxiety.” Dan muttered. He looked down, and felt.. uneasy. This was confronting. This side of his was a literal enbodiment of his dark thoughts, his self-deprication and his low confidence.. he had been fighting his side of him and didn’t want to start that all over again. Never.

“Dan!” The boy looked up, Seeing two more sides of him had appeared. In a strange way, conforting? At least he wasn’t alone.. “Dan! Come on, this is the chance of your lifetime!” The Dan who said this, wore the -very extra- golden glitter tatinof suit. Dan supposed that was Creativity. “You’re.. right.” Dan said with a sigh. “I shouldn’t let.. one of my traits spoil everything..”He stopped again, realising how weird that sounded. 

“Dan” Logic spoke again. “We are parts of you, not other people. You can say what you think. Remember that your anxiety might be a part of you, but it doesn’t at all define you.”

“Or does it?” Anxiety suddenly spoke up. Dan shivered: their voice was calm, unlike his own thoughts right now. “Okay, shut up!” The last side spoke up. Dan turned to him: Pastel Dan. Of..course? This side had no wig, just the natural soft curls underneath the flower crown. “You’re just a part of him, but so are we.”

The sides looked back at Dan, waiting for him to say something. “Yeaah..” Dan chuckled uneasy. “Nice to meet you all!” Morality clapped his hands together in excitement. “Dan, I know this might be weird for you, but I’m so proud of you. You are doing fantastic!” “But will that be enough?” Anxiety noted. His remark was met with judging glances from the other sides. 

Dan exhaled slowly. Yes, he was standing in someone else’s living room with four clones, but there was nothing to be afraid of.

“Anxiety.. Thomas told me that you represent my fears, my insecurities and my causion.” Anxiety nodded as he glared at his host from underneath his straightened bangs. “Very true.” Logic added. “Dan, you have done a lot already to accept the fact that your anxiety is hightened. But, in order to.. manage more and achive balance in your mindspace, you will need to listen to your other thoughts too.”

“Exactly!” Creativity cried out. “You are capable of so much, Dan! Just remember this!” He gestured at his glitter suit, and Dan couldn’t help but smile. “You guys are right. I guess I do listen to my Anxiety a bit much, huh?” Anxiety groaned. “The world is dangerous. I’m just trying to protect you, you idiot.”

“I know” Dan looked at him. “I realise that. But.. uh, as Thomas probably would say, you need to work together with my other sides.” He chuckled: who would have thought that he would be scolding his own anxiety someday?” They just shrugged, but didn’t complain. Dan sighed. “I need the others too.”

“Exactly. Keep that in mind, Daniel. But make it quick, your time is almost over.” “I-“ Dan tried to correct him, but decided to let it be for now. “You guys will help me go on right?” His sides confirmed, with varying degrees of confidence. “We are personified parts of your personality, Dan. In the end, it’s up to you. We believe in you.” Morality sank down. “Exactly The future is yours!” Creativity made another dramatic gesture before doing the same.

Logic smirked at him, and confidently sipped an imaginary cup as he sank down. Now, only Anxiety was left. Dan looked at him, and realised that they looked a lot like him from ten years ago. He suddenly felt strangely protective of the insecure wannabe emo. “We can do this. The world really isn’t out to get me, even if it might seem that way. Just.. try to ask the others to help before you freak out again, okay?” Anxiety nodded slowly. “I’ll see you soon. Goodbye Dan.” He sank down with a two-fingered salute.

Dan stared at the spots. Phil was right, talking to four clones of himself was indeed tiring. Talking about Phil, he heard him and Thomas re-enter the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Dan’s part gave me a lot of trouble. I’m sorry if this is a bit ooc, or not as intruiging as the last two~
> 
> But I finished it anyway, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you can’t find any decent crossover fics? You write your own. Yeah..
> 
> XD I hope ya’ll like it tho!


End file.
